


Who's the tease?

by prism234 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Tags Are Hard, minor apron kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/prism234
Summary: The day ends with a fantasy come true for Daichi, along with a few minor embarrassements.





	

Christmas approaches and it's evident everywhere. The nights are longer and colder. Festive holiday decors and signs were all over the place. The ground was frozen in some areas. Christmas trees were being sold, hauled home, and decorated with ribbons, tinsel, and lights. Daichi thinks of his friends and family in Miyagi and misses the easy-going flow back home. He wonders if Suga would be willing to take a holiday trip with him back home. Lord knows that they definitely haven't had much time together, what with his cafe and Suga's research.  
Lately, Suga has been sleeping over at his research lab two to three times a week and Daichi would come over in the late night to bring him clothes and food to find him snoring lightly atop his lab reports. The first time, he found Suga asleep with his head down on the desk, his silver hair dangerously close to a lit burner. It took a lot of persuasion from Daichi's end but, from then on, Suga was not allowed to be alone in the lab late at night.  
Daichi arrives home with thoughts of the upcoming holiday break and the alone time he'll be spending with his lover. He busies himself with dinner preparations, anticipation thrumming in his heart and romantic scenes playing in his mind. The volleyball wall clock showed 15 minutes to 8. Daichi grabs his keys, wallet, and coat. It was almost time for Suga to close the cafe and tonight felt perfect enough to propose the vacation plan.  
The air was crisp and Daichi's breath came out in small puffs of fog as he strolled leisurely down the bustling street. People were going in and out of shops carrying many bags and boxes of all sizes. Children pressed their faces against the window of a toy store and admired the train running across it's colorful railroad tracks. The smell of cinnamon, apples, and pumpkin spice wafted out of a pastries shop, making his stomach grumble. The sound of bells was everywhere and it beckoned the passing crowd with it's light-hearted ringing. It was a busy yet happy scenery. Had Suga been with him, Daichi would have held his hand while strolling through the streets and enjoy seeing everyone get ready for Christmas.  
Daichi reached the cafe and walked in despite the closed sign on the door.  
There were 3 customers still sitting happily chatting together but they fell silent as soon as Daichi walked into their view. He smiled at them and nodded in greeting as he passed by them, ignoring the blatant interest in their eyes. It was like this every time he went out but no matter who tries to grab his attentions, his eyes always look for Suga. There hasn't been anyone else for him. Thankfully, Suga doesn't pay much attention to the bold stares or pick-up lines Daichi receives from both sexes. Suga just teases him mercilessly which makes Daichi embarrassed yet turned on enough to punish him for it later.  
He grabs a stool by the counter and spots Suga squatting on his haunches behind it, putting away mugs and other dishes in the lower cabinets. His smile quickly dissipated as he spots, from the corner of his eye, one of the three women approaching his way. This made Daichi nervous more than a bit. She was obviously primping and about to hit on him from the way she kept her focus on him. Daichi panicked inwardly and tried to dissuade the lady's interest by saying what he hopes came out as sexy to the crouching figure,  
"How much longer before you're all mine again, Suga?"  
He made it loud enough for the others to hear, eliciting a gasp and OMG from their direction. The standing female hesitated in her tracks, then continued to walk over with an extra sway in her hips and a seductive look in her eyes.  
Suga was startled for a moment and looked up at Daichi's nervous expression. When he straightened and noticed the woman coming over with clear intent in every movement of her body, Suga smiled. He Leaned across the counter and placed his hand on Daichi's thick biceps. Caressing lightly, he felt the muscles flex beneath the heavy layers of fabric. Daichi shifted too so that he lean in towards Suga. An obvious show of closeness. Suga splayed his fingers and squeezed Daichi's arm before running his index finger down to the wrist. With his other hand, Suga linked his fingers with the Daichi's and raised both hands to their eye level. He peeled the coat sleeve down a few inches and rubbed his thumb in feathery circles on the bared skin below right below Daichi's watch. The woman had completely stopped her approach at this time and was returning to her table with a disappointed frown.  
Daichi released a tiny sigh of relief and was about to pull his hand away but Suga didn't let go. He looked at Suga curiously but Suga continued to smile, this time with a devilish glint to his eyes. This made Daichi even more nervous than before.  
Suga rotated Daichi's wrist to read the time and replied to the earlier question in a low, voice dripping with honey,  
"I'm always yours Dai but...", Suga pursed his lips as if in thought.  
"If you meant it in the other sense, then..." Suga glanced from the watch to Daichi, who was just a breath away from him. He lowered his eyes to Daichi's mouth and they opened slightly, as if by Suga's command.  
Suga stuck the tip of his tongue out and licked his upper lip slowly, eye-ing Daichi's mouth in hunger.  
"Mmhmm."  
Suga let out a small groan while capturing his lower lip between his teeth. He looked back up into Daichi's eyes, which were still trained on Suga's pink and slightly swollen lips.  
"20 more minutes." He whispered to Daichi with such tantalizing promise, making the other ladies and the man across him blush furiously. Suga brought Daichi's wrist to his lips and nipped at the flesh there. He flicked his tongue over the tiny bite mark and gazed longingly at Daichi. Daichi cleared his throat, his face already a deep red and his eyes hard with desire and warning.  
Suga turned to the three ladies who no longer cared that they were staring eagerly. He winked at them and immediately Daichi returned his hand to his pockets.  
"Kyaaaa!!!!" The flustered ladies were grinning excitedly as they gathered up their belongings and finished their coffee. They nodded and smiled at the two men in thanks for the delicious fare and display as they exit they cafe. Daichi locked the door after them and exhaled heavily, his head leaning against the door. Suga chuckled to himself. He didn't have to see Daichi's face right now to know how embarrassed he looks from flirting so openly in front of strangers.  
"Thanks for the act???" Daichi repeated one of the ladies comment with a shaking head and headed back to his seat.  
Suga giggled even more and placed a fresh cup of black coffee on the counter for his shy, embarrassed lover. He grabbed some clean rags and walked around the counter to stand close to Daichi.  
"I wasn't acting." Suga whispered into Daichi's ear before placing a peck on his stubbly cheek. Daichi grabbed one of the towels on the counter and pretended to whip it towards his laughing boyfriend's butt. Suga twirled away out of reach and and blew a raspberry before disappearing into the restrooms for a couple of minutes. This gave the still blushing Daichi enough time to cool down and enjoy his drink. By the time he finished his cup, Suga returned with an extra wide smile beaming towards Daichi. Daichi grunted in response, a little overwhelmed by the bright aura surrounding the happy worker as well as a little bit suspicious. He sipped his brew as he watched Suga clean up while humming to himself.  
When Suga bent over to dust off his pants, Daichi notices that they were new work slacks. They clung to him as he bent over, tightening around his rear and accentuating it's round firmness. The fabric was enticingly snug from the hip down to the thighs. It widened a little over Suga's knees and draped loosely down to his ankles. As he straightened, his pants lightly hugged his curves and creased right below the butt cheeks, making the shape even more pronounced. Seeing his ass jiggle a bit as his arms wiped swiftly side to side stirred awake his groin. Daichi tore his eyes from away Suga's rear and tried to focus on something else. But no matter where he looked, his eyes kept returning to that delectable ass. Daichi made a mental note to hide those pants and buy a new pair for him tomorrow.  
Suga was aware of the heavy stare from behind him and decided to perform another act. This time, though, was only for Daichi.  
Moving to one of the low tables, Suga brought one knee up and rested it on the edge. He braced himself with one hand on the side of the table while the other wiped the surface in wide sweeping motions. His torso lowered until almost parallel to the table's surface, the middle of his back dipping and bringing his ass up in the air. Suga cleaned the rest of the tables in this position, alternating between the left leg on the table to the right leg on the next table. Suga twisted back to reach his phone in the back pocket and checked something on his screen, his actions making his head and ass rise higher while the middle of his back sunk lower. After putting the phone aside, he continued to clean the table, this time wiping from in front of out across to the far edge. When he reached the far end of the table, his rag fell over the edge and he sighed in mock annoyance.  
"Oops, how clumsy of me."  
He got off the table and, instead of moving the furniture out of the way, he slowly lowered himself in to a widespread squat like a stripper, running both hands down his thighs and cupping his knees. He then placed both palms and knees on the floor as he leaned forward. Dipping his entire upper body lower than necessary, he shuffled underneath the table, sashaying his hips enticingly and reached the towel. His knees were far apart and formed a perfert triangle in the space between his thighs and the floor. He was obviously being a tease with all his exaggerated gestures but Daichi kept his silence and continued to watch the seductive display with not-so-mild discomfort.  
Daichi shifted on the stool and Suga had to fight the grin that threatened to bloom across his face. He slowly backed out in the same manner and leisurely went back to the squatting position, He brought his ass up as he straightened his legs and his torso followed after. He stretched his arms up over his head, tilted his head to face the ceiling and arched his back while a small, high-pitched moan escaped his lips, as if he just finished a grueling workout. He bent over to dust his knees again, taking his time to pick out any imaginary lint from his pants. When he moved his face to the side and peeked at Daichi, he straightened immediately and turned around. Daichi was striding over, his lips pressed in a hard line and his eyes dark with lust. His smirk was blown away from the desirous intent in Daichi's expression  
"Suga."  
Daichi growled his name and it sent a delicious shiver down Suga's spine. Thick arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he was lifted high off his feet. Suga yelped in surprise and gripped Daichi's broad shoulders.  
"I think you've cleaned up enough." Daichi murmured, nestling into the warmth in front of him. Suga wrapped his legs around Daichi's waist and locked ankles behind him. He tugged Daichi's earlobe, making him grunt and nip his chest in revenge. Daichi continued to bite and nibble any part he could reach on Suga's chest. Shrieking in painful delight, Suga tightened his legs and placed his palms on either sides of Daichi's face, pulling it up to face him. Daichi carried him like this to the sofa at the dark corner of the cafe, making sure not to knock over any furnitures other than the few chairs he kicked out of the way. He lowered himself unto the plush cushions while Suga's legs released their grip to straddle him.  
Daichi brushed Suga's cheeks, caressing his lips with the calloused pad of his thumb. Suga opened his lips and trapped the digit between his teeth, sliding his tongue down the length as he sucked it in further. His eyes were hooded but Daichi could see the sparks of desire in them. Looking back at him and shaking the foundation of his soul. Daichi could gaze into those silver pools forever.  
Suga suddenly bit Daichi's thumb hard and it seemed to break the trance that he was in. Frowning at Suga and the slight throbbing pain from his finger, Daichi threaded his fingers through those silver locks and grasped a handful to pull the smirking face down to his. He kissed the corners of Suga's mouth and traced a line to his eyes, temple, and jaw. Suga chased those lips with his, wanting to taste them but Daichi wouldn't let him. Daichi held Suga's head in place while he kissed every inch of his face, save for the one place that was impatiently waiting.  
Suga pouted inwardly and shifted on Daichi's lap. He paused when he brushed against something hard and smiled. Suga moved his hips again, rubbing against the bulging hardness over and over again. His hands found their way under Daichi's shirt and caressed the warm flesh beneath it, running his hands up until they touched Daichi's nipples. Suga grazed them with the short nails on his fingers. Pinching and flicking them simultaneously until they stiffened into hard, little nubs. One hand traveled back down, stroking the the firm muscles that twitched beneath his touch. His hand lingered on the snug waistband of Daichi's jeans, running his finger side to side just beneath the stiff material before releasing the button and pushing the zipper down. Daichi stopped his teasing kisses and leaned his head back to watch as Suga brushed the tips of his fingers along the hard length. He hissed when Suga cupped him and stroked him through his briefs. Suga looked up, the corners of his mouth twitching.  
"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" He asked innocently.  
Daichi grabbed him close and buried his face in the nape of his neck.  
"How are you so fucking sexy all the time?" He murmured against the warm pulse he felt beneath the pale flesh and sucked lightly on the skin.  
"So damn sexy. Sexy while you clean. Work. Sleep." Daichi lapped at the reddening flesh and breathed each word, cooling the flesh. "Maybe I'm just too far gone in love, hmm?"  
Suga closed his eyes, his head tilted to the side. He sighed in pleasure as Daichi whispered his praises and tongued his neck.  
"I can tell." Suga teased and ground his hips against Daichi.  
"Sugaaa...." Daichi groaned out his name. "I'm beginning to think you only want me for that."  
Daichi bit down on Suga's shoulders, drawing a gasp and small chuckle from him.  
"Oh please. That's just one of your perks." Suga arched his back a little and rolled his hips harder into Daichi. "Just one big perk."  
Daichi rolled his eyes at the lame pun and stilled Suga's Erotic movements.  
"Wait until we get home." Daichi ground out between his teeth, hissing when Suga leaned in to nip at his neck. The urge to take Suga hard and raw right there was growing stronger with each sway of his hips. He meant to give him a little taste of his own medicine and leave him wanting and hungry for more all the way back to their apartment. The damn plan backfired.  
One hand gripping Suga by the hips and the other between their chests pushing away the silver-haired tease, he stilled their movements before he was lost in the sensations. Suga huffed in mock disappointment.  
"When we get home, I'm going to take my time punishing you for your,... " Daichi paused before kissing around Suga's neck,  
"...indecent...embarrassing...sexy...", He enunciated each word with a tender bite on the flesh, " ...behavior tonight."  
Daichi nipped him on the jaw before pushing him off his aching arousal. His body was screaming at the lack of contact but his mind reasoned at the lack of preparations.  
His mind won and Daichi decided to make up for it at home.  
But Suga would have none of it.  
The vixen braced both hands on Daichi's knees behind him and scooted up until he was sitting directly atop Daichi's arousal.  
He rolled his ass up and down into Daichi's painfully throbbing cock.  
"Dammit Suga. Stop. I can't even hide it with my coat anymore." Daichi bit back a groan as Suga rode him relentlessly.  
Suga took Daichi's hand and guided it beneath his apron. He placed it on his own erection and thrust up into the warmth, then rolling his ass back down on heat below him. Daichi raised one eyebrow in mild surprise when he felt the dampness and a very stiff member.  
"Neither will I." Suga replied. He threw his head back and moaned while he continued thrust into Daichi's palm, then sink down back down unto the Daichi. Goosebumps broke out all over his arms and his hips became fluid. He was tingling from the friction under his ass and above his cock.  
Daichi shuddered and fought the flames of desire threatening to engulf him. His breathing hitched and became erratic. Suga looked so fucking erotic riding him in his apron and taking all the pleasure he can get.  
"Suga, not here at work." Daichi said weakly.  
Suga circled his hips and it was driving him near senseless.  
He stifled another groan when he felt Suga's hand curve around the back of his and press it harder against the bulging heat. The feel of Suga under his hand was hot and pulsing with need. He looked down and swore under his breath when he realized how one of his fantasies was so close to being real. It was erotic how the apron hid the sight of his hand curving against the arousal beneath it. He can't see beneath the material yet he had a clear image of it in his mind. As if reading his mind, Suga moved once more under the weight of Daichi's palm and thrust into the warmth, keeping his rhythm slow and steady, moaning when Daichi lightly pressed the heel of his palm down.  
Daichi had fantasized of coming home and being welcomed by Suga wearing nothing but an apron. Or the both of them alone in the cafe, doing it at the back kitchen. Suga would be propped against the kitchen counter with Daichi between his thighs, the only piece of clothing between them...Suga's apron. None of them came true and here he was, about to make one of them reality.  
Daichi gritted his teeth in an attempt to compose himself when he felt Suga grind down and drag his ass along his hard length. Daichi hissed in pleasure and jerked his hips up. He molded his fingers against Suga, stroking him through the cloth and watching how the apron shifted above it all.  
"Daichi...." Suga breathed out his name on a sigh.  
Daichi gulped and his eyes traveled up to Suga's.  
"Please."  
His skin was flushed and moisture was beading on his neck. Daichi squeezed him gently, his own sweat beginning to form as the heat in his body rose. Suga closed his eyes, his head lolling. His lips formed an "O" and he trembled when Daichi continued to fondle him. When Suga looked back up, his half-lidded eyes were filled with so much want and longing. Daichi tried to curb the animalistic urge within him.  
Suga moved forward and embraced Daichi. He licked the shell of his ear and bit the lobe.  
"Please Dai..." Suga whispered. His breath hot and moist against his ear, hips grinding harder. "Fuck me."  
Daichi lost to the hunger in him.  
He shoved his hand into Suga's hair and tugged his face closer. Their lips clashed and Daichi devoured him greedily as a low, throaty groan rumbled deep in his chest. Daichi kept his hand on Suga's hardness, stroking him firmly. He wrapped his other arm around Suga's waist and untied the apron. Pulling away from each other for a moment, Suga hurriedly stripped off his apron and shirt. He was about to lean back in for another kiss when Daichi quickly put the apron back on him.  
Suga opened his mouth to protest only to be consumed by another hot, searing kiss. Daichi ran the tip of his tongue over Suga's lower lip before taking it between his teeth. He nibbled lightly on the plumpness before sucking on it. Suga sighed and continued to rock his hips, pleasure rising from the feel of Daichi's mouth and hands on him.  
Daichi gave another groan as Suga picked up the pace. Not wanting to be outdone by him, Daichi kissed him fully and darted his tongue between Suga's lips, thrusting in and out, timing it with his gentle stroke on Suga's cock.  
Suga thrust upward into Daichi's hand, trying to gain more pressure. He wanted more. He slanted his mouth and stretched his tongue to lick the roof of Daichi's mouth. He glided over Daichi's tongue, over and under, massaging and tantalizing the organ to a wet messy dance that neither of them wished to stop.  
Daichi gave one last stroke to Suga's erection before moving his fingers to undo the pants and push it down. Suga broke away from the kiss reluctantly and raised his apron to remove it but Daichi stopped his hands with a firm yet trembling grip.  
"Leave it." Daichi huskily whispered, bringing his lips back to Suga's and nipping the pout forming.  
"It's in the way." Suga gasped when Daichi bit hard on his lower lip. "It'll get dirty."  
"I wanna fuck you in it," Daichi released him from the kiss and pulled Suga's pants and briefs down from the back. He lifted Suga's legs high unto his left shoulder. Suga had to once again lean back and brace his arms on Daichi's knees. He lifted his hips while Daichi shimmied the clothing under Suga's butt. When Suga was finally somewhat naked, he tugged on Daichi's. It took some struggling and a few sharp bumps from Suga's elbow but they finally rid themselves of all clothing save for socks and Suga's apron.  
Suga reached down and retrieved a little bottle of lube from his pants on the floor.  
Daichi raised one eyebrow and gave Suga an amused look.  
"Don't tell me you had that in your pockets the whole day." Daichi snorted at the thought of Suga carrying such a lewd item while serving coffee to the old biddies and the salarymen that came by nearly everyday. Daichi's expression darkened at the thought of the latter but chased it away to focus on the treat waiting on his lap.  
Suga knew where Daichi's mind was heading. He was pleased at the little sign of jealousy he saw. He knew Daichi would be even more pleased with what he had in store for him. He squeezed some lube on Daichi's fingers, placed them on the valley between his butt cheeks, and pressed them in gently.  
He watched as surprise and wonder passed over Daichi face when he felt the base of the plug protruding slightly from the the hole. Feeling guilty and, for the 3rd time that day, embarrassed at his uncertainty, he kissed Suga's smiling lips softly and reverently, as if praying for forgiveness. He worshiped his mouth with his tongue once again and pulled the plug out slowly. Leaving just the tip of the plug to linger in the entrance, Daichi rolled it around and teased the rim and the flesh just beyond it. Suga raised his hips and hummed at the nearly empty feeling in his hole. His muscles were tensing and aching for fulfillment.  
Daichi instead continued to play with the plug. He moved his lips down to Suga's chin, jaw, neck, stopping to nip, lick, and suck at each inch of flesh. He sucked particularly hard at the base of the neck, licking into the little dip there.  
Suga tilted his head and reveled in the the feel of Daichi's lips marking his flesh. It was sending tingling sensations down to his groin but he wanted more. He whimpered, rocking his hips impatiently. He wanted Daichi deep within him. He wanted him now.  
Daichi rolled the plug a few more times before driving it back into Suga, making his hips buck in surprise. He continued to plunge the toy into Suga's ass and watched as Suga moaned and arched his back. His breath came in short gasps and his eyes were watering.  
"How long has it been in you?" Daichi looked at the furrowed brows on Suga, knew he was confused.  
"Dai-..." His breath was cut off as Daichi drove the plug even harder into him.  
Suga cried out his pleasure and tugged on Daichi's hair.  
"How long Suga?" Daichi growled. He was engrossed in the way Suga gasped at every thrust. Oh fuck, he could just come right there.  
"Were you using it when you took orders, made conversation with the customers? Hmm?" There was something primal and possessive in Daichi's voice. The growing need to break the panting mess grinding on his lap even further until Suga was left with nothing but tears and pleas for mercy. Daichi's fingers quickened their pace and gripped the toy tightly, pushing it deep within Suga and holding it in while wiggling the base. He needs more. He wants Suga begging for him. He wants to hear his name on those wet lips, crying for him right before he gives Suga what he needs.  
"Did you wiggle your cute ass as you stood behind the counter? Or when you sat down?" The image was so hot and sexy to Daichi. He ground the plug into the tight hole and watched the pleasure play out through Suga's face.  
"Did you wish for something bigger in you when felt yourself adjusted to it?" Daichi continued to drill him, his hunger turning dark and desperate at the nod of Suga's head.  
"Whose?" Daichi didn't stop. "Whose dick did you want so badly?"  
His control was slipping. He's spill in his pants soon He pulled the toy out and circled the rim with the tip.  
"Tell me." Daichi commanded, his breath becoming short and ragged.  
"Please." Suga finally gasped out. His breath came out in little sobs.  
"-eed you, please..."  
"What is it baby?" Daichi whispered. He was in a deep trance from the sight of Suga undulating that he didn't realize the person in question spoke in between moans.  
"In me." Suga exhaled the pleas, tears streaming. "Need you in me."  
Suga raised his ass and positioned himself over Daichi's cock.  
"I want yours."  
In two seconds, Daichi complied. He discarded the plug and guided his leaking member into the twitching hole. He thrust hard and deep, bringing another cry from Suga's lips. He waited for Suga to adjust to his size while kissing his chest.  
Suga didn't wait, he was already past the limits of his patience. He raised hips and brought them down hard, sheathing Daichi's cock to the hilt. He moaned as bliss from the fullness buzzed throughout his body. He repeated the motion over and over, panting and pleading for more. His legs were trembling and his ass was squelching indecently. He shifted after every two or three thrusts, trying to increase his pleasure. His eys pleaded with Daichi to indulge him.  
Daichi grabbed Suga and pulled him towards his chest. He reached down and spread Suga's cheeks.  
"Don't hold back." Suga sighed near Daichi's ear and bit him hard below it.  
Daichi let out a guttural groan and rammed into Suga, causing the desperate man to cling to Daichi's neck and whimper against the sweaty flesh.  
His vision blurred as Daichi continuously plowed into him. His blood was roaring and everything else he heard added to the rising pleasure within him. The sounds of skin slapping together, their breaths becoming irregular, their animal-like moans.  
Daichi tightened his hold on Suga and swung him to the side of the sofa without pulling out. He lifted both of Suga's legs, putting one over the back of the sofa and hoisting the other on his bicep. Shifting his own legs in a more comfortable position, he took in the sight of Suga laying flushed, wanton, and sex-driven beneath him. He was completely naked save for the apron Daichi insisted he keep on. It had a wet spot from all the precum leaking. Every movement caused it to shift over over his aching arousal and it left him wanting for more friction. His nipples peeked out from behind the bib area, hardening into an angry red nub from rubbing against the coarse material. The marks on his chest from last night as well as the new ones Daichi put on his shoulders and neck contrasted with the paleness of his skin. Daichi loved seeing him like this, writhing and desperately aroused beneath him.  
"Beautiful." Daichi murmured.  
"So fucking beautiful" Keeping his eyes on Suga's face, Daichi propelled his hips forward and leaned into that one swift thrust. He buried himself to the hilt and ground themselves together, mashing his groin against Suga's wet heat.  
Suga's lips opened to cry out but his breath hitched when Daichi slowly pulled out and thrust swiftly into the soft, moist warmth.  
Deeper, Suga thought, unable to form any words at the moment.  
As if reading his mind, Daichi propped Suga's leg higher until it rested on his shoulder and grabbed him by the hips to steady him.  
He plunged in while leaning into the thrust, relishing in the squelching noise they made.  
"Nngh!...There Dai-...".  
Daichi needed no words. He gripped Suga tighter as he drove his pulsing cock in and out, hitting the same spot with every thrust.  
Suga bucked and clung to the cushions as he felt every shock of tingling heat shoot from the nerves of his prostate. He cried and whimpered, begging Daichi to give him more. Calling out his name with so much need and love in that single word. Daichi responded by fucking him harder, deeper, faster. Driving as far in as he could go, slamming into the hole hard enough to leave bruises on Suga. The walls sheathing him were hot and snug against his dick. His rhythm became erratic and he was getting close.  
"Koushi." Daichi wrapped his fingers around Suga's cock and started pumping him. He fucked into him harder and faster while stroking Suga in the same way. Repeating his name over and over again with his eyes closed, he felt the heat curl and expand in him. Swirls of white swam behind his eyelids and a liquid heat poured down his spine, spreading in every direction. He felt Suga stiffen and raise his ass higher before clenching tightly around him.  
"Daichi!!!!"  
He screamed as his hips was jerked limply from the force Daichi's thrusts. Moaning and whimpering as his climax rolled through him, Daichi pumped him until a string of white shot out from his hand, landing on his fingers and Suga's belly.  
Suga shuddered as the last drop squirted out and he came down from his high, only to be whimpering weakly from Daichi's continuing thrusts.  
Daichi was close to finishing. He drove into Suga now with more urgency and desperation, grunting and groaning as he pulled and pounded into the still twitching hole. The pleasure climbed higher until he felt it peak. At the edge of his climax, he drew his hips back and slammed his whole body forward, putting his whole weight into that thrust and falling atop Suga in the process and causing the sated man to slide back and scream as another orgasm hits him. Daichi was still grinding against Suga as he spent himself. He groaned deeply as the sensations ran through him like wildfire, leaving a delicious, sated trail in it's wake. Suga was still trembling beneath him from the extra friction.  
Daichi shuddered one last time and lay there, bracing some of his weight on his elbows. He looked down at Suga's tear streaked face and kissed the tip of his nose.  
Suga hummed in appreciation and tried to push Daichi off of him. They were still connected and the movement caused Daichi to rub his partially hard member against Suga's hyper-sensitive hole. Suga half-cried and his eyes watered once again. Daichi was provoked, tempted to tease. He pressed against Suga's ass experimentally, now dribbling with his cum. Suga whined instantly, punching Daichi lightly on the shoulder.  
"No more. I'll break up with you." He mockingly threatened.  
Daichi bit his chest and sucked a bruise unto it one last before grinding himself against Suga. "Th-..That's it!" Suga pulled Daichi's hair until he managed to raise the demon's mouth off his chest. "Shop's closed! Take your business somewhere else or come back another time!" Daichi chuckled and pulled out gently. He got up and went to get some wet wipes from the counter. After wiping himself down and cleaning the limp figure on the sofa, he leaned over and gently wiped Suga's tear streaked face.  
"I love you..." Daichi rubbed his thumb over Suga's lower lip and smiled. "...Koushi."  
Suga knew his face was turning pink. He brushed it off and turned his head to the side.  
"I know."  
He saw Daichi's smile grow wider and felt his breath on his cheeks as his face lowered down to his. What he didn't see was Daichi's other hand that hovered over his sides.  
"So we good?" Daichi asked nonchalantly and Suga turned his head to face him.  
Daichi poked his fingers into Suga's sides and tickled him mercilessly. Suga shrieked and laughed uncontrollably but Daichi didn't stop until Suga yelled out repeatedly the words he wanted to hear.  
"I love you Sawamura Daichi, you big oaf! Now stop!" Suga was breathless and smiling. He reached up and pulled Daichi down to him for a kiss.  
Daichi could be a bigger tease than Suga sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> i was searching for haikyuu fic that may have the kind of plot i've been wanting to read, then decided to try writing it instead. this was supposed to be mostly fluff ...dont know how this happened. oh well, ill connect it somehow. this is actually my first fic but please dont hesitate to critique it  
> leave kudos if you actually liked this trash


End file.
